


《承语》第三十一章  姜姚

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng
Series: 《承语》 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516517
Kudos: 4





	《承语》第三十一章  姜姚

贺语这才觉得不对劲。  
————————————————  
人类会在幼年期十岁左右的时候分化，成为alpha、beta、omega三种性别，然后进入少年期，开始分泌信息素。

beta少有欲望，从少年期进入成年期的标志就是生理器官的成长和成熟。alpha和omega一般会在18岁左右进入成熟期，分别表现为对信息素刺激的高敏感和开始出现发情期。

omega的发情期通常半年出现一次，每次持续两星期左右，在发情期时omega受孕率较高。在这两个星期中，omega在白天可能没有那么痛苦，只有在晚上，会尤其难耐。通常，未被标记的omega可以通过抑制剂来缓解欲望，度过难挨的发情期，但对于那些已经被标记过的omega，普通的抑制剂无法再对他们起作用，只有用标记了他的alpha的信息素特制的抑制剂，或是由那位alpha填满生殖腔或者重复标记，才能度过发情期的漫漫长夜。

这已经不是姜姚第一次发情期了。姜姚在嫁进栾家的时候已经年过二十了，那是栾家在栾承的管理下风头正盛，姜家十分乐意结这门亲事，要是等姜姚年纪再大一些，就不这样炙手可热、可以任由他们待价而沽了。结婚第一年，姜姚发情期到的时候栾承正在天南海北地出差，姜姚也很熟练，靠着抑制剂度过了发情期。

栾承一进别墅大门，略显空荡的别墅里溢满了浓重的奶味信息素的味道，充盈在房间每一个角落，靡靡洒洒，强势地包裹着别墅里的beta和刚进入的alpha。

栾承立刻呼吸有些急促。这样的味道对于一个alpha来说是致命的诱惑。

栾承红了眼角，步伐有些急促，他顺着楼梯上去推开主卧的门，信息素的味道更加浓郁，姜姚侧卧在主卧的被褥里，看到栾承进来，撑着胳膊支起身子，滑出半个圆润的肩头。

“家主…您回来了…”柔软的声音带着忍耐许久的媚若无骨的气息。

在面对自己心爱的人的时候，人往往情难自已。然而在面对强烈的最原始的刺激的时候，人也没有办法摆脱自然规律给予他们的束缚。

“…我带了抑制剂给你。”栾承压抑着自己的声音。

栾承对姜姚，不过是一份责任，只是现在，这个有些脆弱的omega有些过分可怜。

“我不想用抑制剂，”姜姚抬头望着他，双眼里蒙着一层雾气，下面蕴含着一层情欲，“家主，您标记我吧…我难受…”姜姚有些急切，不等栾承把身上的寒气散光，侧了侧身，把头微微偏过一个角度，垂眼露出一段修长的脖颈。

俨然一个等待邀请的姿态。迫不及待的奉献出去。

栾承一把捏住了姜姚脆弱的脖颈，拇指在上面用力摩挲，鼻腔里吐出的热气喷在姜姚腺体外侧。

“…不了。”栾承咽了咽口水，瞳孔有些震动，他闭了闭眼睛，从燃烧的欲望中强行抽出一丝理智，“我去给你拿抑制剂。”

“家主…！”姜姚眸子暗了暗，闪过一丝难以察觉的狠戾和怨怼，姜姚有些急切地缠上栾承的腰，柔软的身体攀附在栾承身上，洁白无瑕、干干净净的oemga的身体被这样暴露在被信息素强烈刺激的alpha身前，无声的、巨大的诱惑邀请。

栾承的动作有些凶狠，抓着姜姚的衣领，俯下身，牙齿抵在他脖颈处。血液在沸腾叫嚣，栾承的额角在跳动。

这是他第二次体会到如此强烈的、想标记一个人的欲望。

上一次是一个背对着他被他揽在怀里的少年，他刚刚把滚烫喷洒在少年体内，威逼利诱着哄骗着少年喊出第一声主人，刚被情欲折腾过的舌嗓都柔软无比，叫出的声音都带着甜腻。但少年的身形都透露着些拒绝，僵硬在他怀里，即使两人刚刚水乳交融，交换了身体的某个部分，可喊得那声主人有点不情不愿似的委屈。

栾承觉得那时候自己仿佛对他的疏离有些气恼，血气上涌，把他往怀里紧了紧，没有多加什么思索，强硬地把自己的信息素输入进他的腺体中。

这个人只能属于他，从那时起，长长久久，永远只能属于他。他无法被其他alpha标记，因为别人的信息素情动，甚至发情到深处，也只能来找他。

栾承睁开眼，姜姚的身体近在咫尺，他却没有了想标记他的欲望。就好像，一想到那个人，身体所有的欲望都有了宣泄的出口，再分不出一丝一毫。

“...不必了，”栾承推开他，“你要是不愿意用抑制剂，就自己弄一弄，要不我...”

“我不...!”姜姚红了眼眶，身上因为情欲泛着粉红，语气讪讪的有些落寞，“我们之间...没必要做。”

“那为什么不用抑制剂？”栾承向后退了一步，整理了一下被他扯乱的衣裳，“你有点奇怪。怎么了？”

“没什么，帮我拿一支吧...”姜姚紧咬着牙关，双手攥在一起，指甲狠狠地在皮肤上扣出印子，恢复了些清明，“只是抑制剂用了很不舒服而已。”

姜姚冷静下来的速度很快，栾承默默地坐在放进里的小沙发上，等着姜姚身上的温度一点点散下去。栾承这样看着，心里有些不忍。他和姜家的这段关系里，到底是omega更难过些。

栾承正想说些什么，话还没出口，就看姜姚已经从失神中醒过来，他的声音还有些沙哑，突然提起的话题有些突兀，“家主，家父前两天给我来消息，听说你最近有点小麻烦，那些军火...贺家不好对付吧，”姜姚偏过头，澄澈的双眼里带着坚定，仿佛被挂在蛛网上的猎物，深思熟虑后终于做出挣扎的决定，“我跟家父说了，请他们帮忙，如果提案行不通，那就不舍近求远了，直接下手，彻底打掉贺家，这两天我们就动身，回姜家一趟吧。”

栾承蹙着眉头看了姜姚半晌，心底的疑惑渐浓，最终仍是点了点头。

\--

贺语把白天花花用过的猫砂收拾到袋子里装好，准备明天扔出去。又检查了花花的猫粮和水都充足，才拖着疲惫的身子把自己扔在床上。

屋里没开灯，贺语身上有点热，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，陷在床铺之间眯着眼睛，半梦半醒。栾承离开已经一周了，他刚刚接触新的工作，每天上班都繁忙而充实，谢灵和同事们对他很照顾，热情地教了他很多东西，对于这位几乎没有什么理论知识的新人也表达了最大程度的宽容，他每天一边忐忑一边不安的，在新世界的人群中游走。

一回到家，原来家里的三个人一下走了两个，进屋的时候再不会有常叔端着热气腾腾的饭食上桌，招呼他们赶紧吃晚饭。室内没有开灯，显得有些冷寂，房间里还残留着一丝栾承信息素的气味，说不上是安慰还是撩拨，压得贺语有些喘不过来气。

一般这个时候，会在做些什么？贺语试图给自己找点事情做。

栾承会给他夹些他不喜欢的红红绿绿的蔬菜，在他半逼迫半戏弄的目光下咽下去；或是把他两手铐在床头，在他身上敏感的地方点燃起一阵一阵的快感；或是直接按着他的肩头把他压在床上，在他身后进出...

贺语侧躺着，蹭了蹭并在一起的双腿。

太可耻了。贺语想。

栾承在的时候满是推拒和恐惧，提醒着自己不能再踏入拿些温暖的陷阱里，不在的时候一回忆又都是他，强势的带来巅峰快感。又当又立，这算什么。

贺语放空脑海，试图让自己冷静下来，可是回忆不断撞击着脑海，他的小腹一阵发紧，到后来，回忆里的感觉越来越真实，后穴里突如其来的一阵瘙痒，紧接着甬道渗出滑腻的体液。

贺语这才觉得不对劲。

19岁的贺语突然反应过来，自己可能在栾承去照料发情期刚度过一般的姜姚的现在，迎来了自己的第一次发情期。

————————————————


End file.
